The present invention relates to solar concentrator systems and, more particularly, to an alignment and collection system for a solar concentrator system.
Solar power systems fall generally into two categories: fixed position flat panel systems, and tracking solar collection systems. Fixed position flat panel systems employ one or more stationary panels that are arranged in an area having an unobstructed view of the sun. As the earth rotates, the sun's rays move over the stationary panel(s) with varying degrees of intensity depending upon geographic location, the time of day and the time of the year. In contrast, tracking solar collection systems collect, and focus the sun's rays onto one or more solar panels. Tracking solar collectors employ a tracking system that follows the sun's path in order to enhance energy collection. Simply put, fixed position flat panels represent a passive solar collection system, while tracking solar concentrator systems represent a more active energy collection system.
Tracking systems for solar collectors take on a variety of forms, from complex computer and satellite (GPS) tracking to the use of photodiodes. GPS tracking relies on determining a particular location on the ground, and correlating that location to the location of the sun at a given, known, time of day. More conventional systems utilize an auxiliary alignment sensor that employs photodiodes. The photodiodes rely on differential sensing parameters to track the sun. That is, one or more photodiode cells are exposed to the sun's rays. The sun's rays impinge upon the photodiodes and a controller determines how much, for example, voltage is produced by each photodiode cell. The controller then orients the plurality of photodiode cells until voltage from each cell is substantially similar. At this point, an offset is calculated and a solar collector is oriented to a desired orientation. The offset represents a distance between a solar collector and the photodiodes. The need to calculate an offset increases tracking complexity and reduces collection efficiency.